steampediafandomcom-20200214-history
Simone Laurent
A member of Corvi Helvetica, aka The Ministry of Ungentlemanly Warfare, who specializes in seduction, intelligence gathering, and assasination, with an interest in torture. Physical Description Since she is of mixed race, Simone has been mistaken as Hispanic, Italian, Greek, Persian, Egyptian, and Turkish among others. She's 5'2" with dark curly hair, brown eyes, and an olive complexion. She has a slender build that is stronger than it appears. She wears a variety of styles usually based around the baser desires of her targets. Occasionally she enjoys wearing ludicrously high heels to counteract her short stature. Hobbies and Personality Simone tends to be rather amoral. An avid student of Machiavelli she has very little trouble justifying her behavior, as long as the results are good. Her favorite past times are people watching, reading, and poker (low stakes only on account of previous bad experiences). Cursed with a curious streak she will occasionally harass people to teach her new skills. Simone also enjoys cooking spicy foods (Asian, Carribean, and Creole primarily) having grown accustomed to them during childhood. Family and Relationships Simone's father was a French diplomat (now retired). She has never met her mother since shortly after her birth Simone was abandoned with her father. Because of her father's philandering habits determining which of his conquests was her mother proved to be impossible. Spending her childhood travelling with the ambassador, Simone spent a lot of time in various countries (primarily Asia). Due to her scandalous methods Simone prefers to remain unattached, since jealous paramours have nearly caused disaster on a couple missions. Job Job: Specialized missions REDACTED due to security threats to power balance REDACTED due to security. Occasionally REDACTED due to vulgarity. Weapons Simone prefers not to use fire arms but will occasionally make use of a small pistol. Since she grew up in the Orient she is fairly skilled in martial arts, and is currently seeking a grappling instructor. Simone's primary weapons are her seductive skills. A number of royalty, underworld, and military higher ups have fallen into her bed and provided the ministry with an exponentially larger number of secrets. Her methods are considered scandalous since she has no preference for gender, but she is often for given since they prove effective. When she is not gathering information, Simone acts as one of the Ministry's wet-work agents. Her usual method is poison but she also carries any number of small knives as a back up. Occasionally with a particularly uncooperative or vile target she has no problem resorting to torture for the sake of preventing international turmoil or to dispense a twisted form of justice. Backstory As a young child Simone would often escape from her governesses and tutors to explore the wonders of whichever oriental city her father was stationed. Her love of cards soon got her into trouble with the Triads. In order to work off her debts she became a smuggler, using her diplomatic status to move goods in and out of Hong Kong. Eventually her debts where paid, but she continued working for the Four Seas triad because she enjoyed the thrill. One of her underworld contacts was a poisons expert and through him she learned about poisons and antidotes. When her contact was murdered by a rival gang Simone she seduced and poisoned the man who had ordered the killing of her friend. The family of Simone's victim placed a bounty on her head in retaliation. In exchange for a few years of service the Ministry (which was operating in the region for unrelated reasons) offered to help her disappear. Related Articles *The Ministry of Ungentlemanly Warfare Related Links *http://www.facebook.com/UngentlemanlyWarfare *http://ministryofungentlemanlywarfare.tumblr.com/ Category:Original Characters Category:Original Characters